


Unicorns Are Real - Daddy!Loki x Fem!Reader

by Chantelle_x0x



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Loki (Marvel) Fluff, Loki Lufeyson, Loki fluff, Loki/reader - Freeform, Marvel Universe, marvel fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 06:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantelle_x0x/pseuds/Chantelle_x0x
Summary: Your daughter Erika is getting bullied because of her mythical beliefs. Even as an adult though, you show those girls what they deserve in the nicest way possible.(Mentions of bullying)





	Unicorns Are Real - Daddy!Loki x Fem!Reader

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first shot at writing Loki so I'm sorry if this seems really ooc when it comes to a fluffy Loki, but I just imagine that Loki as a dad would be sweet!  
> This is unedited to all mistakes are mine!

After meeting Loki (and the Avengers), you decided you wouldn’t let any mythical creatures be mythical in your head anymore, I mean, if you were married to a man who could become different people and creatures, what else could be there? So, when you and Loki welcomed a beautiful daughter into the world, you decided you’d bring her up believing in everything!

She took after her father with the black locks, although she had your eye colour. She was the most beautiful thing you had ever laid your eyes on, and when she was born, that was the best day of you and Loki’s life. He wasn’t always predictable, but you knew that after he had a child, he’d become more…responsible. He’s just very protective of his angel. You chose to name her Erika since the meaning of her name was just perfect; ruling forever.

It was heartwarming when Erika started kindergarten, because she was just so happy and excited, which would make you happy and excited. You and Loki were the only parents that day with not a single tear in your eyes. In fact, all three of you hugged and then your daughter practically kicked you both out the door. You both laughed and all was well and good, until one day.

Loki had been away for a couple of days so you were left to look after Erika alone. You got her ready for school in the morning and had breakfast made, but you could see that something was different. She just wasn’t as bubbly as she normally was.

‘What’s wrong love?’ You ask looking at your daughter as you were getting her bag packed. She had the same habit as you when she was nervous; twisting her fingers together behind her back.

‘Nothing.’ She replied not meeting your eyes. You crouched down so you were about her height.

‘You’re my daughter Erika. I can see right through you when you’re lying.’ You said with a slight smile.

‘It’s just that, some girls aren’t being very nice to me. But it doesn’t matter. It doesn’t even bother me.’ She finished with a soft smile. Her smile gave you warmth for two reasons, and one of them was because it reminded you of your husband.

‘What are they saying?’ You inquired rating an eyebrow.

‘Nothing important.’

‘Erika.’

‘Fine! They just aren’t being very nice okay? They are just being very rude. But it’s okay. I’m a strong girl! I take after daddy!’ She says with a genuine, huge smile.

‘That you do.’ That voice sent shivers down your spine (in a good way). Loki picked up his daughter and spun her around.

‘Daddy!’ She giggled.

‘I’m gonna wait in the car sweetie. 5 minutes.’ You said, kissing your husband and whispering something in his ear.

‘So, what’s been happening since I’ve been gone?’ Loki asked your daughter. That was the last thing you heard before closing the front door.

While you were in the car, you called work and told Tony you’d rather work from home today. You didn’t have powers, so you didn’t work with the Avengers as such. You did some of the paperwork after missions. Tony gave you that job when you told him that you lost your job because of association with the Avengers.

Erika hoped into the backseat of the car and buckled herself in. ‘Daddy said after school I can get ice-cream with him!’ She said excitedly.

‘Let me guess, rainbow?’ You inquire as you start to drive. Rainbow was always Erika’s first choice because of her favourite creature; the unicorn!

‘Not this time. I’ll go for vanilla.’ You looked at your daughter confused through the rear-view mirror.

‘Why the sudden change in flavour?’ You ask sweetly.

‘Because rainbow ice-cream is like a unicorn, fake. Rainbow ice-cream is just vanilla with food colouring.’ Erika could be really stubborn, but it broke your heart that your daughter, who was almost 5, didn’t believe in her favourite thing ever anymore.

‘Who told you that? Unicorns  _are_  real sweetie.’ You said trying to persuade her.

‘The girls at school.’ It suddenly dawned on you as to why she was getting bullied.

‘Sweetheart, are you getting bullied because you believe in unicorns and fairies and everything else that mummy believes in?’ The three year old nodded her head looking at the ground. ‘You know they are real though. You shouldn’t let those girls get inside your head. They are just envious of you. You have your real friends. Worry about them not about the mean girls.’ You said smiling at her. You pulled up at her school and got out of the car and opened there door, unbuckling your daughter.

‘Okay. But I still don’t believe in unicorns anymore.’ Erika said kissing your cheek before racing off to join her friends.

Unicorns were her favourite thing. With her fifth birthday coming up, she asked for a rainbow/unicorn themed party. You wanted to both make her happy with that wish, but also see Loki get out of the dark clothes for a while. So, you went home slightly unhappy.

You unlocked the door and slumped into the couch, throwing your bag down with you. Loki came to sit next to you. ‘What is wrong my dear?’ He asked a little concerned.

‘Some girls are being mean to Erika and now she doesn’t believe in unicorns anymore. You don’t know how heartbreaking that is to hear since, y’know, I’ve tried so hard to keep her believing even if no-one else does.’ Loki always loved how you cared about everyone knowing their worth, and with Erika being in school, peer-pressure was a big thing.

‘I know love, but maybe she has just grown out of that phase.’

‘I never did. I mean, I still believe. If people like you and Thor can exist, why can’t “mythical” creatures?’ You had a point, and Loki hated seeing you upset.

‘First, I’m going to deal with those girls, then we can come up with a plan. Now if you’ll excuse me,’

‘Loki, wait. I have a great idea for  _adult_  revenge.’ You smirked at your husband and told him your plan.

 

* * *

 

Erika’s birthday had already been organised as a rainbow/unicorn party, so you had everything set up. She invited her friends and even the kids that were mean to her.

As the party started to wind down, you knew the parents would come and collect their kids soon enough, so you wanted to unleash your biggest surprise yet, but you also wanted to wait. That was until you heard what one of the girls was saying to your most precious daughter.

‘At least now we all know why you believe in this rubbish, your dad is never around so you fill that gap with fake stuff.’ You heard your daughter sniffle and realised that no matter how grown up you actually were, some thing you had to do. You went and got Loki from your room, stifling your own giggle.

‘Okay, so Erika, I have one more surprise for you. Daddy and I both thought we would be able to get this for you, of course not permanently. Uncle Thor went to Asgard and brought this back for you.’ You smiled as a beautiful unicorn walked into your living room. The girls gasped, Erika’s real friends were thrilled and the other girls stood back in awe but had a very bitter look on their faces. You laughed under your breath. No matter how old you ever got, you wouldn’t ever stop trying to prove your point and this point would be the most important one ever; your daughter is the best little girl in the world and you would do everything in your power to make sure everyone knew that.

After the party ended and Erika was tucked into bed, Loki turned back into human form and changed into some comfy night clothes. You got into bed, your husband next to you. ‘Thank you for being a unicorn for us today. It really means a lot to me.’ You mumbled into his chest. Loki responded with a soft kiss to your forehead.

‘Anything for you my love. And anything to make my daughter feel even more special.’ You smiled and kissed him softly on the lips before you both heard the patter of small feet on your floor. Erika tugged the covers of your bed and smiled at you as you turned over to face her.

‘Yes?’ You asked without your smile faltering.

‘Thank you for everything today! You guys are the bestest parents anyone could ever ever  _ever_ ask for!’ She said almost bouncing. You chuckled as she climbed into the bed with you.

‘Can’t sleep?’ Loki asked pulling her hair back from her face.

‘I saw a unicorn today daddy! I really real one! I won’t ever sleep again! I’m too excited!’ You laughed kissing Erika on the head and snuggling close to her.

‘I love you sweetheart, but I’m tired, so you’re gonna have to sleep too. But I’m sure you’ll dream of unicorns.’ You said yawning and falling asleep quickly. Erika followed your actions and fell asleep too. Loki looked at the two of you and wondered how he got so lucky. He tried to ruin the place you now live in, but you saw the good in him even,  _especially_  when no-one else, including himself did. He swore he would do whatever he could for the rest of his life protecting you and his daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> **I do not own any of the characters except the Reader**
> 
> All of my fics will also be posted and have been posted on Tumblr at my blog: chantelle-x0x. You don't have to follow it but I just thought I'd add that in here. 
> 
> Subscribe to be notified when I post new fics, and thanks for reading x


End file.
